catch your breath
by crazy-wild-and-free
Summary: This is where I will post my collection of Stydia one-shots/drabblesque requests and whatever else comes to mind for them. Feel free to send me requests if you have any! {Stiles/Lydia}
1. Games

_**My first ever Stydia piece. It's not quite a drabble, but not a full one shot either. Hope you all like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything associated with Teen Wolf...I just like to play around with the characters at times._

* * *

_**Sentence Prompt:**_

9\. "_let me finish this one last level, and I swear I will go down on you until you come at least three times_."

* * *

"Seriously Stiles, you've been playing this game all night," Lydia says, crossing her arms as she enters the living room to find him in the same spot he was in 20 minutes prior.

Stiles waves a hand at her, but does not look away from the tv. "Just a little bit longer."

Lydia huffs, rolling her eyes. "You know I never usually mind you playing with Scott on Xbox every night..." Lydia walks over and stand in front of the tv. "...but tonight is the last night we have together before I go away for a week."

Stiles tells Scott to give him a moment before pausing the game and taking off his head set.

"That wasn't saying goodbye to him."

Stiles stands up, smiling at her with that smile she knows all too well. He has a proposition for her that he knows she'll take. Damn him.

He reaches his hands out and places them on her shoulders.

She prepares herself for whatever he's about to say.

"Lydia, please just _let me finish this one last level, and I swear I will go down on you until you come at least three times_."

Lydia's jaw drops, just for a moment, before she swallows and closes her mouth. That she was not expecting. She wasn't complaining though.

"Okay, fine," Lydia says, nodding her head and glancing at his mouth, already feeling a pool of wetness between her legs. "But forget three times," she tells him. "We'll go as many times as possible before I pass out."

Stiles grins, leaning forward to kiss her. "Sounds great, Lyds," he says, sitting back down to resume his game.

Lydia leaves him to it and makes her way back towards the hallway. "Finish quick enough I may even do you first," she calls behind her.

She waits for what she know is coming.

"Scott, we'll pick up on this level tomorrow," she hears Stiles say followed by the sound of the game controller dropping on the floor and his quick footsteps heading her way.

He may be the avid gamer of the two of them, but she always knew how to win when it counted most.


	2. Pink and Furry

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything associated with Teen Wolf. I just like to play around with the characters at times._

* * *

**requested by anon on tumblr:**_ "Why exactly do you need chloroform at 2AM?"_

* * *

_"Why exactly do you need chloroform at 2AM?" _

"I'm not so sure you actually want to know the real answer to that question."

Lydia quirks an eyebrow. "You planning on kidnapping someone?"

Stiles shrugs. "Nah...maybe..."

Once she starts wracking her brain to figure it out herself, it isn't long before Lydia figures out his plan for the chloroform.

"You are aware there are better... less dangerous ways to kidnap Scott for his bachelor party, right?"

"But what would the fun in that be?"

Lydia rolls her eyes at her husband. "You are something else."

Stiles grins. "Nope. I'm just me."

Shaking her head, Lydia says, "Put the chloroform away and figure out a less psychopathic way to "kidnap" him for his bachelor party."

Stiles sighs. "Back to the drawing board."

"Use your brain. Use ropes or handcuffs."

"I only have our handcuffs."

Lydia laughs. "Not those. Though you've gotta admit, the image of using furry pink handcuffs on Scott is hilarious."

"He'd be more likely to forgive me for the chloroform than the handcuffs."

"Use the handcuffs and tell him I told you to." Lydia grins. "Also get pictures and send them to me."

"Noted," Stiles calls back to her, already running towards their bedroom.

Lydia smirks and says to herself, "This will get Scott back for his last prank."


	3. Solution to Everything

**_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own anything associated with Teen Wolf. I just like to play around with the characters at times._

* * *

**sentence prompt from tumblr: **5\. _"If you cant sleep…then how about we have sex?"_

* * *

"Stiles, are you awake?" Lydia whispers. "I can't sleep."

_"If you cant sleep…then how about we have sex?"_ he suggests sleepily.

Lydia laughs, turning her head to look over at Stiles. "Is sex your solution for everything?"

He glances at her with a goofy grin on his face.

"I'll take that as a yes," Lydia says, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend.

"It's a very good solution," Stiles argues. "It helps in every situation."

Lydia rolls her eyes. "Really now?"

Stiles nods, grinning widely at her. "If you'll let me prove it, I'll show you."

"But what if it does make me tired and I fall asleep during?"

"Then I stop and we finish first thing in the morning."

Lydia smiles. "Aw. Aren't you just so very sweet and considerate."

"So... sex or no?"

Lydia laughs, shaking her head. "Will you shut up if I say yes?"

Stiles nods. "And I promise to tire you out so you'll sleep like a baby."

"You drive a hard bargain," Lydia says, thinking over his promise for a moment. "Alright, let's do it. But you better make good on your promise."

"Have I ever broken a promise to you before?" Stiles asks as he rolls over on top of her, propping himself up on his forearms."

"We'll know in an hour or two, won't we?" she asks rhetorically, reaching her arms up around his neck and clasping her hands together. "Now make good on your promise."

Stiles grins, leaning down to kiss her. "You don't have to tell me twice!"


	4. Stop Teasing

**_New drabble!_**

**_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own anything associated with Teen Wolf...I just like to play around with the characters at times._

* * *

_**sentence prompt:** "The only way you're getting off is on my thigh."_

* * *

_"The only way you're getting off is on my thigh."_

"You better mean that," Lydia says, narrowing her eyes at him. "'Cause if you just teasing me with that, I will cut you off. I assure you of that."

Stiles smirks. "Believe me, I mean it," he responds. "Now get over here and let me prove it."

Lydia shakes her head. "No, you come here," she tells him insistently. "Nope, no bed. Right here, right up against the door."

"Very needy today, are we?" Stiles asks, sauntering up to her.

Lydia glares at him, crossing her arms. "Don't you dare tease me, Stiles. Not now. Not today."

"Or what?"

"You don't want to know or what."

"Maybe I do."

"No, you don't."

"Do you even know what you're going to do?"

"Yes."

"Really now?"

"Yes, really."

"Then tell me."

Lydia frowns. "You know, we could be having sex right now instead of stupidly arguing like this."

"Yeah, we could."

"So why the hell aren't we?"

Stiles shrugs. "I don't know. Do you know?"

"Oh for fucks sake!" Lydia crosses the room, shoving Stiles against the nearest wall.

"Ow. That hurt."

Lydia rolls her eyes. "We're not doing this stupid shit any longer," she tells him, already working on undressing. "I'm horny, I want a damn orgasm, and you're going to give it to me."

Stiles grins. "Yes, ma'am."

Lydia pauses, grimacing. "Don't call me ma'am, it's weird and a turn off."

"Noted." Stiles nods. "Never calling you that again."

"Good." Lydia smirks. "Now, let's get to it." She leans forward and kisses him. "I hope you'll make this worth my while."

Stiles pushes her back away from him just enough so he can maneuver them into each other's position. "I promise you, you'll be very satisfied once we're done here."


End file.
